This invention relates generally to tricycles, and, more particularly, to a removable push handle arrangement for children's tricycles and the like.
Handles for pushing children's tricycles are known in the art. Such devices are popular in that they facilitate training a child in the riding of a tricycle. More specifically, during the initial stages of learning, a parent often must push the tricycle as the child develops the ability to steer and pedal. A push handle allows the parent to push the tricycle without bending over. This reduces the risk that the parent will strain or injure his or her back. In addition, if the tricycle is equipped with locking handlebars and/or freewheeling pedals, such as in the case of the PUSH, PEDAL & GO tricycle sold by Radio Flyer Inc. of Chicago, Ill., the push handle enables the tricycle to be used as a stroller.
Examples of prior art push handle arrangements are presented in FIGS. 1 and 2. A prior art child's tricycle is indicated in general at 10 in FIG. 1. The tricycle features a tubular steel frame 12. A push handle bracket, indicated in general at 14, features a cylindrical portion 16 and a flange 18. The push handle bracket is secured by its flange 18 to the tricycle frame 12 via bolts 20a and 20b and nuts 22a and 22b. A spring pin 24 protrudes from the cylindrical portion 16 of the push handle bracket. A tubular push handle 26 is sized so as to fit over the cylindrical portion 16 of the push handle bracket and features an opening 28 that is sized to receive the spring pin 24 of the push handle bracket 14. As a result, the push handle 26 may be removably attached to the tricycle 10.
A tricycle with a similar push handle attachment arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 2. More specifically, the tricycle, indicated in general at 30, has a push handle bracket, indicated in general at 32, that is attached by its flange 34 and bolts and nuts 36a, 36b and 38a, 38b, respectively, to the tubular steel frame 40 of the tricycle. Like the tricycle of FIG. 1, the push handle bracket 32 has a cylindrical section 42 from which a spring pin 44 protrudes. The spring pin 44 is received by an opening 46 formed in a tubular push handle 48 so that the push handle is removably secured on the cylindrical portion 42 of push handle bracket 32.
While the push handle arrangements illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 perform well, their push handle brackets must be attached to the tricycles using nuts and bolts. This requires the use of tools and the nuts or bolts may be accidentally lost. In addition, the nuts and bolts may loosen as the push handles are used. Excessive force on the push handles could also cause the cylindrical portions of the push handle brackets to bend with respect to their flanges.
Other push handle attachment arrangements for tricycles are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,351 to Kane and U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,178 to Bradbury et al. In both of these patents, the push handles are attached to the tricycles by push handle brackets that wrap around the rear portions of the tricycle frames. In both instances, however, the push handle brackets clamp to the tricycle frames via nuts and bolts. As a result, the handle attachment arrangements suffer from many of the same disadvantages as the arrangements illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,066 to Garth shows a tricycle with a push handle that passes through an opening formed through the tricycle's tubular steel frame. A winged set screw also passes through the tricycle frame in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the push handle and secures the push handle in place. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the winged set screw may work lose. In addition, the push handle is only supported by the sides of the opening that is formed through the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement where the push handle may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from a tricycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement where the push handle may be securely attached to a tricycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement that is durable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement that is economical to construct.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement that is easy to assemble for a consumer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement where the push handle may be attached to a tricycle without screws, bolts, nuts or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a push handle arrangement where the push handle may be attached to a tricycle without the use of tools.